tribezfandomcom-20200216-history
Garfield Update 2018
Available on iOS and on Android at June 20, 2018. Note: I use a non-english version of the game. Thus, there is probably differences between the quest and items names written here and the official english game. Please feel free to correct any mistake. What's New! Garfield got lost on the distant isles. The orange cat needs help to go back home. This Event, with all its quests and buildings, is limited *New House: Purr Pad *New Trade Buildings: Food Stand and Amusement Centre. *New Social Building: Cat Condo *New Decos: Agile Hunter, Torchbearer Cat, Cats' pond, Comfy Swing *New Currencies: Garfield coins and Wrapping paper. *New Quests* (LIMITED) *New Island the Distant Isles (LIMITED). Garfield Quests shared around all islands NOTE : The beginning of this quest line is missing The Distant Isles (accessible only during event) Every action on the Isles costs Energy (symbol : bolt). The energy bar is located on the upper left side of the screen. You’ll gain 10 energy every 5 minutes, the max is 120. For the Event and its buildings, there are 2 new Currencies, a key and a new chest: - Garfield Coins, required to buy building instead of regular gold - Wrapping paper, which acts as Gems in the Distant Isles and for Event building - Garfield keys, required to open the Orange Suitcase - Orange Suitcase, a kind of treasure chest containing gold, food, sometimes other resources, Garfield energy, Garfield coins (Note : seems that you can’t have coins in the suitcase if not connected to internet. To confirm ?) On the Isles, every debris (bushes, trees, sand…) drop special event items. Available items will evolve as you complete the Quest line. Debris respawn after some time or when an area is cleared, except the bigger ones (which require 5 action to be cleared). Event Buildings Among them, two are special. They produce Event currency and resources, but the recipes change after each deal. They are : The Converter For 10 energy and items, produces 2 Garfield keys in 15mn, 10 papers in 30mn, 100 food in 1 hour, 30 other resources in 2 hours The Synthesizer For 10 energy and items, produces 2 different resource, food or gold Sand Quarry Antic Treasure Ovni Water pump Turtle Extraterrestrial shuttle Boat Oasis Patch Ice grotto Blue bunker Orange bunker Ancient Mine Workshop Sewing Workshop Forest House Event related items There are many spawning debris on the island. Harvest them to collect items and sometimes energy, gold or even resources. Harvesting costs 2 energy. Every area has it’s own debris. Debris will respawn over time or when an area is cleared. There are also a few big debris which don’t respawn when collected. Removing them require 5 actions at 4 energy. These debris drops the same items than the smaller ones. Collections Collections become available successively with quest completion. Garfield Quests on the Distant Isles Additional Garfield Quests After completing the main quest line and sending Garfield back home, the Cat will come back every week-end to taste Paolu’s recipes. You will have 3 days to complete the new quest line on the Distant Isles Category:Update Category:Quests